Birthday Bashing
by puppy love inc
Summary: AU Everyone is in a mad scramble to find the perfect birthday gift for Sesshomaru. InuYasha decides, though, that the best gift, is the gift of dancing. Lap dancing that is...


* * *

Birthday Bashing

_AN: Hello everyone! waves from cubicles We are the newest Rin/Sess company co-authoring team! Everything we write is a group effort, all in the name of Sess/Rin! Hope __you like our first two stories ever! Read and Review!_

_**Disclaimer: we do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, no matter how much we wish we did. **_

You know, whenever me and my friends went out to the boardwalk for lunch at our favorite restaurant, I always see it as a peaceful getaway from life, temporarily. No matter how absolutely fricking insane my friends are, I can relax. Usually, nothing gets me out of my element there, especially when the sky was a beautiful clear blue, the water was crashing against the pier, and I had a cool Shirley temple in my hand with extra cherries. The only exception would have to be today. Today was the day I got sentenced to my death.

"Dang it everyone, we need to come up with a group present for my bastard brother! It's tradition for us, and you know he will throw a fit if we don't do it, so pull together and get this over with. His birthday is in a week, may I remind you," InuYasha grumbled as he downed the last of his peach ramune.

Kagome swirled her lemonade around, "We are trying our best here, InuYasha, but we just can't think of anything. We all already got him individual gifts anyway, so why do we need to get a group present?"

Kouga sighed, "Its tradition Kagome, we always have had individual and group presents at all the parties. And you know how much Sesshomaru is a stickler for tradition." Everyone around the table nodded and sighed.

"Why not get him a striper," Miroku smirked suggestively.

Sango whacked him in the back of the head with her rum and coke, "We are not getting him a striper just so you can go and watch through his window. May I remind you, you are engaged now?" He picked up her hand and kissed her fingers. I sighed and looked away.

Everyone at this table was in a relationship besides me. Kouga and Ayame were dating very seriously, Sango and Miroku were engaged to be married in two months, and InuYasha and Kagome had been married for a two years now and were thinking about trying for a baby. I'm just the odd one out as always.

InuYasha then looked at me curiously," What do you think we should get him, Rin?"

I stared at him," Why do you ask me? I don't care what we get that jerk." Sesshomaru and I did not get along very well. All right, that's an understatement, we hated each others guts. The only reason I even knew him was because of InuYasha. InuYasha smiled wickedly, and I raised an eyebrow. I did not like the way he was looking at me.

"Come on Rin, we know you have been taking dancing classes for a while now, and not all of them have been waltzing and tango!"

I stared at him feeling cautious, "What about it?" Inuyasha stood up, and walked over to me, putting an arm around my shoulders.  
"Why don't we put you in a box, and tell him it's a present. When he opens it, you come out and give him a lap dance!"

My face was contorted into shock and disgust, "Are you out of your dog eared mind?! No, I refuse too!"

InuYasha looked at everyone, "How bout it?"

I failed to notice the twinkle in Kagome's eyes, "Yeah," everyone at the table agreed.

"No, I won't do it. You can't make me." I said. There was no way in hell I was dancing for Sesshomaru, 

much less give him a freaking lap dance. Kagome laughed heartedly, and InuYasha let off a menacing chuckle.

"If you don't, you have the lovely choice of going out on a date with either my father or Kags' grandfather. Both would love to have you!" I stared at them incredulously.

"You're lying." InuYasha gave me a feral grin. "Nope. No joke. Kags' grandpa is single, lonely and need of company. "

"Your father is married to Izayoi!" I said, panicked. Again he smiled.

"Yeah but you gotta' know my dad would loooove to help on a needy cause. Plus, he'll get a kick out of it. My mom would practically encourage him. You know my mom loves you."

No. No. No!! Why me?! I sighed. I had no other choice. It was either giving Sesshomaru a lap dance, or going on a date with two men I considered family. There was no way in hell I was going on a date with those two...maybe the lap dance isn't a horrible idea. Whoa there. Where was this train of thought going?

"So what will it be?" InuYasha said.

Reluctantly, and through gritted teeth, I hissed out venomously, "What's the plan?" InuYasha smiled.

"Good. Now..."

* * *

June 18, the day of reckoning. I would never understand why anyone bothered to celebrate birthdays; much less demons who lived obnoxiously long lives. As usual, my family insisted that I celebrate today with them, and then the party preparations commenced. I decided to just let them do whatever the hell they wanted, and that I would just show up. In the past, I tried to control what they did, but it never worked in the past, so why try now?

The one thing I did try to sway them on what the guest list. They had decided to invite all of InuYasha's motley crew, including that annoying bitch Rin. We never got along for one good reason, she thought I was snobby. Just because I was upper class, didn't mean that I didn't know squat about the world. The girl was supposed to be my bitch not a bitch. I shook that thought out of my head. They had been more frequent recently, the more time I was forced to spend with her. Even though I knew her when she was nothing more than a tot of seven, I still wasn't supposed to like her much.

Rolling my shoulders, I jumped out of bed and glanced at the clock. I was more than a little surprised to see that it was already one. It was rare that I slept, much less slept in. Maybe I shouldn't have tried drinking away my birthday before it happened. It shouldn't have made much of a difference anyway. Quickly, I hurried to the shower because the party was at five and I still needed to go and pick my mother up from the airport.

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SESSHOMARU!"

I sighed looking around the entertainment room of my parent's house. This year's theme had apparently been silver, black, and gold, judging by the excessive amount of gold, black, and silver balloons and streamers coating the room like icing. Why I had even bothered to come was still a 

question in my mind, but any thoughts stopped when I saw Rin this evening. She was wearing a black form fitting dress, with silver elbow length gloves, and gold necklace that had a sakura blossom on it; the crest of my family, and a birthday present father had given her. I didn't realize she could dress that well until I saw how beautifully she could wear that outfit. Maybe tonight wasn't a total waste after all. With that thought I walked in and had to put up with the greetings of Inuyasha's 'gang' and the rest of the well wishers.

* * *

The party was certainly going off without a hitch, I sighed. Why was it that everyone else's parties always went perfectly, and mine seemed to always have some great disaster like the power going off? Maybe I was just being pessimistic because I knew what I had to do latter tonight...

Suddenly there was a hush around the room, and I knew the birthday puppy was coming. Then, in synch with everyone else, I cried out, "Happy Birthday Sesshomaru!" I stared at him and thought _if he looked like that the rest of the night I might now have any problem with giving him his present..._

Somehow, he had guessed the colors, because he wore the most fabulous black slacks that were tapered and seemed to mold to his muscular ass. His shirt was silver that sparkled in the light, and there was a yellowish gold tie around his throat. He looked over at me, and the icy glare I got was enough to turn off any fantasies I was having. Now, I just had the urge to go over and choke him with said fabulous tie.

Fantasies ran through my mind about tonight when I might accidentally pull his tie a little too tight, as I walked to greet him a happy birthday. Stiffly, I walked up and held my tongue as I was about to say. Instead, I went with, "Happy birthday, ice prince."Just for kicks, I gave him a hug, and smiled when he went stiff. He smelled nice...wait where'd that come from?!

Walking away, I decided to go and dance with the girls. I should at least try to have fun while here. Anyway, my favorite song had just come on, and who was I to deny my urge to dance? I began moving to the beat of the music, and laughed when Miroku tried to show off to Sango. A slow song came on after that, and someone grabbed my hand. I looked up to see InuTaisho smiling down at me.

Choose Sesshomaru over me, eh," His eyes held a gentle fatherly humor, "I don't know whether to be insulted or happy." He put his hand on my waist and grabbed my hand.

I put my hand on his shoulder, and chuckled, "No offense taken right?"

Tai sighed, "Just hope he survives."

I sighed in return, "Do you honestly think that he is that much of a prude?"

"I don't want to know whether or not my son is a virgin, though, if someone told me he is, it wouldn't surprise me," he chuckled. I made gagging sounds.

"So you really have no interest at all in my son," he asked quietly," because I would be thrilled on the contrary."

I blushed, "Your son has never given me any reason to feel otherwise, so no."

He grinned, "Oh, don't kid yourself my little one. I have herd on more than one occasion that he keeps his eyes glued to you if you are anywhere near him at all times."

I stared at him questioningly, and then the hairs on back my neck rose up. Looking out the corner of my eye, I saw Sesshomaru's deep golden eyes looking straight at me. I tightened my hold on Taisho's hand and saw him wince.

"Right, He's probably thinking of ways to humiliate me."

"Do you truly hate my son, Rin," Tai held my eyes, and then lowering his head said, "Or is it that you are afraid of what you true feelings are?" I let off a quiet gasp. Tai took a step back, his hand shot out, and in a quick motion Tai was replaced by Sesshomaru. I went completely stiff, and my blue eyes cold.

I'm leaving," I muttered, and turned to leave his embrace, but he held tighter and twirled us around.

"Don't try to run, Rin, I need to speak with you anyways."

"What in the world could you need from me, ass. Just because it's your birthday, don't think I'm going to let you try anything," I spat. For some reason, I was furious with him. From the corner of my eye, I could see Tai slapping his forehead in annoyance. I wanted to smirk. This would teach him for trying to set us up.

Sess' eyes hardened, "You are an insolent brat, not a woman. I wished to see if you would at least be on friendly terms with me for this evening. You make this far too difficult though, and act quite immaturely."

I snarled, "Not a chance prick. Let me go this instant!"

He pulled me closer, "Maybe I should snap you in two for being such a disgrace." I pushed him away and made my way farther into the crowd, trying desperately not to think how that was slightly arousing.

"Snap me in two?" I said to myself. I smirked as I thought, about later. He was going to get a taste of his own medicine. I smirked as I remembered Tai slapping himself.

Three hours of torture. Eating dinner was hell, because Tai decided to switch seats with me and force me to sit next to Sesshomaru. Nothing was said between us, and I'm pretty sure we froze all the guests within a five feet radius. Then, there was present opening, where I had to watch as my gift of a 

dummies guide to girls was slung at me. It seemed to be that we couldn't even end it at that, because then I had to put up with singing to the ass when the cake came out, and having to deal with him snarling that I was off key so much that only his family could hear me! I sighed softly the party was over in half an hour, which meant fifty minutes till d-day. My doom was to come…

The music was starting to wind down, but then Miroku walked up to the DJ, and I knew things were going to get rough. Of course, it was Elvis' Sugar Pie Honey Bunch, a very couple oriented dance. It was amusing to see Tai grab Izayoi and haul her to the dance floor, like InuYasha and Kagome, Kouga and Ayame, and Miroku and Sango. Suddenly, my arm was grasped by a young otter demon that was friends with Shippo. He gave me a smile, and offered me a dance.

I saw no reason not to go with him, and walked to the center of the dance floor. My new friend, Kanta, was a fantastic dancer, I found out, as we wiggled and clapped. We would point to each other whenever he said you, and he would mimic the song. It was hysterical and cute, but I knew he was tons younger than me, so not a possible candidate. Just a good friend...

Glancing over at the other side of the room, I saw Sesshomaru glaring heavily at Kanta, and I smirked. This was perfect. Swiftly, I turned around and started to grind more than dance.

Poor Kanta was scared out of his wits and was about to take off running when I whispered in his ear, "Please, just go with it. Nothing personal, okay?" He gulped and nodded, and very hesitantly put his hands around my waist.

I cast a look over my shoulder and nearly shouted in triumph when Sess smashed his glace, and seemed to have fire bursting from his eyes. That showed him who he controlled.

Smiling, I kissed Kanta on both cheeks, and whispered my thanks in his ear when the song was over. It was time I got home so that I could get dressed for my doom. Skipping merrily, I left the party and headed home.

* * *

I looked after Rin as she walked out onto the dance floor again. A small ghostly smirk passed on my lips, and went to the miniature bar they set up. I grabbed a glass of water for something to do, I didn't drink alcohol. After last night, I knew for a fact that I would never drink alcohol again for the rest of my life. When I looked back at the dance floor, I narrowed my eyes a young otter demon was dancing with Rin. This boy definitely had a death wish, if he didn't see that she was already part of my pack.

Suddenly, Rin began to grind against him, and then whispered something seductively in his ear. The boy then placed his hands on her waist, and began to dance along with her. My hand made itself into a fist, and the glass shattered instantly at the slightest pressure. Blood trickled down from the glass shards, and after I picked them out of my hand, the wound healed. The song ended, and I watched as she thanked him by giving him kisses. He smiled at her and, blushing, gave her a quick hug before walking away.

* * *

I sighed looking at my watch. It is about fifteen minutes before we planned to deliver our group "present" to Sesshomaru. Rin should have been out by now, so that I could put her in the box and get over there. At this rate we wouldn't get anywhere.

Finally, I heard footsteps on the other side of the door, and slowly, an amazing sight befell my eyes.

Rin had really gone all out for the occasion. She was wearing a short sparkling orange dress with a green sash around her waist, and went bare foot. Her hair was up in a pony tail with a green srunchie, 

and she had painted her fingers and toes a sparkling orange that matched her dress. She was quite the knockout, for once.

My only comment though was, "Rin, you look like a pumpkin..."

She glared at me, "Shut it dog breath. You were the one who forced me into this so you have no room for insults. Just get me in the damn box, and let's get this over with!"

The putting her in the box process was the tricky part though. We had made the box so that three of the sides would fall open when the top came off, but we had to get Rin in there in just the right position, that wasn't particularly comfortable for her, to close it. An Mp3 player had been taped to the side that didn't fall down; with the song that we had decided would be her "theme song". She really got hell for that because everyone would start singing it when around her now. We had to position her so that she could reach behind her and start the music when she came out. There were several times that I got a view of something I shouldn't have being a married man, and I know a lot of cramping was going to be in Rin's future.

Once I finally got her in and placed the lid on top, I stepped back to survey my work. We had had a couple practice rounds of getting her in and out of the box, so we all knew the drill, and Kagome had given me lessons on how to tie the bow onto the box. It looked like any normal, if extremely large, gift. The box was a shiny white with red sakura blossoms on it, and we had gotten a yellow and blue tie-dye ribbon for it too. Air holes were punched in the places the ribbon covered so he wouldn't see them. There was the tag attached to the top that had a list of all our names who had contributed to the "present", so it would look normal too. Special spray was coated over the box so that he wouldn't be able to smell or hear her in the box. I took a picture of the finished product on both my digital camera, and my cell phone, sending it to everyone to show the moment had arrived.

"You alright in there, Rin," I called as I did a last minute inspection of the box.

The reply was somewhat muffled, but then she started shouting, "IF YOU CALL BEING STUFFED IN A BOX IN A REALLY SHORT DRESS OKAY, THEN YEAH, I'M JUST DANDY!"

I snorted and tried to pick up the box, like we did in the practices. "I swear Rin; you must have gained weight or something, because damn you're heavy to carry with one arm!" I'm pretty sure I could see steam coming out from the box as I walked out her door and locked it.

In the car, I was paranoid about what would happen if I got pulled over. The police would not be happy if they found out that I had a woman in a box. Somehow, I knew that it wasn't exactly legal. With that thought, I drove perfectly all the way to Sess' house.

"Inu, what can I do to bribe you not to take me into that house? I'll do anything, and you can say we did it, and that Sess didn't say anything! Please? I'm begging you," Rin pleaded desperately.

I chuckled, "No can do Rinny, you are going in that house and giving my brother a lap dance, whether you like it or not. There is no backing out now." I walked up to the front door, and got ready to make everything as believable as possible. The door bell rang, and it was show time.

* * *

I breathed quietly, and felt extremely uncomfortable. With this formfitting dress on, when I was cramped it made it hard to breathe. The aroma of the spray they put on the box creped in, and I almost coughed. I heard knocking and I stilled instantly, not moving an inch. There was a soft clicking as Sesshomaru opened the door. The box shifted and I made no noise. InuYasha shifted the box nervously.

"InuYasha, what the fuck are you doing here, "I heard Sesshomaru grumble, and my breath hitched. It was the birthday boy himself, and it made everything that much more real.

InuYasha grumbled, "Look, we forgot to give you the group present, so I stopped by to drop it off, but I don't have time to stick around. Kagome and I are going to go catch a movie and I still need to go home and get her." I felt him shove past Sess and walk to where the living room was. InuYasha and the gang had told me that they were going put me in the living room, facing a couch, so that I could do my thing.

"Happy birthday, may you have many more, yadda yadda yadda. Bye," and then I heard the door close. My heart stopped.

I listened as foot steps approached the box, and then everything went quiet. The ribbon started to come off, because I could see light coming through the air holes on the side. My arm reached behind me, and I placed my finger on the button of the player. I felt the lid start to lift, and I pressed play, crouching. The sides fell away, and I stood.

"Happy birthday Sesshomaru," I purred, fluttering my eye lashes at him. His eyes were as big as plates, and I had to hold back a laugh at how absolutely floored he was. It was easy to push him back on the couch, and start swaying my hips to, I wanna be bad by Willa Ford.

_Oh, I, I, I  
I wanna be bad with you baby  
I, I, I, I  
I wanna be bad with you baby_

_  
_My hips swayed back and forth and I turned around in little circles, my hand on my hip. I licked my lips 

and did my best to act sexy, but I'm not sure he noticed because he was to busy being stunned that I had just come out of his birthday present.

_  
Do you, understand what I need, need (from you)  
Just let me be the girl to show you (you)  
Everything that she can be is everything that I can be  
I wanna be  
My turn  
Let me let you know that I can (I can)  
Promise that I won't do that  
So boy, say the time and place cuz you make me wanna misbehave_

As soon as the song said misbehaves, that was my cue. Grabbing his tie, I pulled myself onto his lap. I had to avoid blushing at all costs, no matter how disgusting and dirty I felt, though I swore his eyes got three times as big when I did that.

I wanna be bad  
You make bad look so good  
I got things on my mind  
I never thought I would  
I, I wanna be bad (bad)  
You make bad feel so good  
I'm losing all my cool

_I'm about to break the rules  
I, I wanna be bad_

Straddling his hips, I started to grind, just as I was taught in my classes. My friends had it spot on when they said I was taking classes. I hadn't wanted to do lap dances, striping, and poll dancing, but it was part of the year long weekly courses, that taught you just about every style of dancing you can think of. It was just part of the package. _  
_

_  
I wanna be bad with you baby  
I, I, I, I, I wanna be bad with you baby_

What's up?  
Tell me what to do, how to be, teach me  
All you your rules from A to Z,  
But I, I don't want cha other girls to see  
that you're messin' round with me

I reared back slightly, continuing my grinding, so I could see his face. He just sort of stared at me stupidly, like he was in a complete daze. I gave him a little pout, and decided to kick it up a bit. My knees locked at his waste, and I stroked the side of his face with the back of my hand.

_Should I boy  
Tell me what I got is what ya want  
Tell Tell me do I, I turn you on  
I don't want no one judging me_

I wanna be bad  
You make bad look so good  
I got things on my mind  
I never thought I would  
I, I wanna be bad (bad)  
You make bad feel so good  
I'm losing all my cool  
I'm about to break the rules  
I, I wanna be bad

There still didn't seem to be much of a reaction coming from him, so I decided to go to plan C. Once we hit the chorus again, I pulled his head straight into my chest. Luckily, from this position, I was able to blush all I wanted about having Sesshomaru Takahashi between my legs, and with his head in my boobs. This was certainly not the relationship I was hoping to have with him.

I wanna be bad with you baby  
I, I, I, I, I wanna be bad with you baby

_I, I  
__Repeat_

With his head still firmly in my chest, I started to stroke his hair. It almost felt like I was trying to comfort him, if it wasn't for the fact that, at the same time, I was grinding against him. He still had yet to do anything at all.

I wanna be bad  
you make bad look so good  
I got things on my mind  
I never thought I would

It was pretty much the end of the song now, and I was just about to give him up for a lost cause, when I did a really low grind. That is when I felt the amazingly hard lump in his pants. I nearly squealed, and had to keep my breathing steady, as my eyes widened to about the size of his. Trying my best to avoid grinding that spot again, fearing my own arousal, I finished the song with as much poise as a lap dancer can.

_  
I, I wanna be bad (bad)  
You make that feel so good  
I'm losing all my cool  
_

_I'm about to break the rules  
I, I wanna be bad_

The song stopped, and I sat back on his knees. He actually blinked for the first time in the past three minutes, and I was surprised. I watched as he continued to stare blankly, and his arm reached over behind the sofa to a box of tissues. I cocked my head to the side and wondered what the heck he was doing. Then, before I could blink, I was tossed onto the floor, and Sesshomaru was nowhere to be found. In the distance, I heard a door slam, and water running.

I stared dumbfounded from my spot on the floor and the stood up brushing myself off. Considering what I felt...he might be in the bathroom for a bit. I smiled, take that Sesshomaru. I walked to his kitchen and raided the fridge. Excuse me, if I was a hungry woman who had just given a demon a lap dance, and a rather large erection. Deciding on a sandwich, I made it, chewing thoughtfully. About twenty to thirty minutes later, Sesshomaru came out with a strange look on his face, and I ate the last piece of my sandwich. We regarded each other from a distance for a moment, and I smirked.

I noted the slight flush in his pale cheeks, and giggled much to his displeasure, "Would you care to explain what the hell that was."

I smiled wickedly, "That is what you call a lap dance."

He let loose a quiet growl, "I know what you did, wench."

I raised my eyebrow at him, and he stood quiet for a moment, "Who put you up to it?"

"InuYasha."

"Blackmail?"

I responded in a serious tone, "a date with your Dad or Kagome's grandpa."

He responded with no emotion," You chose me?"

"I'd rather you than a date."

"Well, while that is all very nice, but I think that it is time you got your box and left," he said monotonously.

My eyes narrowed, "So you aren't going to say anything about what just happened? You and I both know that wasn't just some bump and grind session."

"I was under the impression it was," he replied, picking up the box.

I growled, "Look ass, I know now that you are attracted to me, and by the looks of it a fair bit. So why can't you just lay off my case and stop acting like you own me and the world?"

He walked towards the door, "I have absolutely no attraction to a girl who resembles a pumpkin while giving lap dances."

I smirked at him, "Really? So I suppose that bulge growing for the past few minutes there is your cell phone? Hmm...Are you sure you aren't attracted to me, or is it the pumpkin suit that turns you on?"

"I was caught unawares," he muttered, "I had no time to gauge the situation, so of course my body's reactions would have been uncontrollable. It certainly wasn't something I actually enjoyed."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "You are a very stubborn ass hole, and you do know this don't you?" I stood swiftly at walked over to him," You know the reason absolutely everyone hates you is because you are a twisted, sardonic man, who has absolutely no ounce of humor."

"Who needs humor when you can rule the world?"

I snarled back angrily, "Coming from a guy who dresses and looks better than most women!"

"At lest, I'm not a woman who has to go out and convince the world she is one. No one would believe you otherwise with your flat chest," he growled.

Shock and hurt flashed in my eyes momentarily, but I hissed back angrily, "At least I won't end up old and alone, going out in the streets looking for whores and sluts to pay for their services!"

"Human, I'm a demon. I won't be old for hundreds of years, besides that, I'm rich and powerful, I won't need concubines."

"You stupid, conceited, egotistical, jerk! I can't believe I fucking like you so much!" His amber eyes widened, and I felt the blood rush out of my face. I did not say that... Besides the horror of saying that out loud to him, the anger was still there, and it got worse when he leaned down and crushed his lips against mine. This was not gentle and loving kissing, this was angry kissing, and he wasn't half-bad at it too.

His hands went and raked across my scalp, and I returned the favor. Our bodies were moving against one another, and I could feel that he hadn't calmed down a bit from my earlier entertainment. I knew that this wouldn't solve our problems with each other, but if this made it so that we could at least talk about them together, then maybe we could get somewhere after all.

I broke apart panting, all my hate was gone, and the anger that was in his eyes was gone too. He kissed my neck and nibbled there and said with amusement coating his voice, "I never hated your boobs. Quite the turn on, actually, to get your face buried in them. They're perfect."

I giggled and blushed a little, "Well you're quite manly yourself. I nearly choked when I felt you."

He let off pleased growl, and attacked my mouth again, though more gently, and I squeaked as he picked me up and carried me to his room. The rest is up to your imagination. Let me just put it this way; he thought I was a very delicious pumpkin...

* * *

I woke up, and blinked trying to get accustomed to the light and my surroundings. It was warm, soft, and I was held in a firm embrace. I saw Sesshomaru sleeping soundly. Apparently for my first time, I wore him out, and man, did I leave some very nice hickeys.

Amazingly, we worked out many of our differences that night. When his dad said he wouldn't be surprised if he was virgin, he was dead right. I wiggled out of his embrace without walking him up, and found a light sleeping yukuta on the edge of the bed; apparently after I fell asleep he brought it out.

I put it on, tied it loosely, and walked out of the room, downstairs to the kitchen. I made some tea, and took some Tylenol for my achy muscles. Once the tea was done, I found mugs, and poured some for myself. I sipped it, as two firm arms wrapped around my waist, and I was pulled flush against a tall, muscular body.

I put the tea down and turned around. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and thanked the god he was wearing shorts but was happy he was shirtless. "Sleep well?"

He smirked, "Better than I have in a long time..."

I giggled, "Who said sex doesn't solve anything?" I reached up to kiss him softly on the lips his arms still wrapped securely on my waist. Suddenly the door slammed opened and both Sesshomaru and I looked at the door like startled rabbits. Too late, they had come in.

I looked around reverently, "Um, where can we hide? Oh, I know, pantry, quick!"

I pulled him by the arm, and shut the door. The lights were off, and I couldn't see a thing, but I knew that he could. For some reason, that turned me on a bit. Regret flooded me, as he apparently smelled it, and quickly attacked my lips. I couldn't bite back a moan as he squeezed my ass. We heard footsteps above us in the bedroom, but we ignored them, and continued our tongue tango. I returned the favor, when I went and squeezed something closer to the front.

As we continued our heavy make out session, we were completely oblivious to the footsteps drawing closer. Suddenly, the pantry door opened and I spun around franticly. InuYasha screamed in terror about his mental bleeding, and covered his eyes. Kagome smiled in triumph, and Taisho yelled loudly, "YES! FINALLY I HAVE ANOTHER DAUGHTER-IN-LAW!"

I gave a sheepish grin looking up at Sess' wide eyes, and said, "Um...hi and...Err, surprise?"


End file.
